The Angel in the Park
by Itane Juri
Summary: A story about Sasuke and Naruto in the park. Contains: major fluff, shounen ai and character bashing. This is SasuNaru.


**The Angel In The Park**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the anime, they all belong to Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Warning: Shounen ai, fluff and bashing**

**If you do not like, then do not read! This is un-betaed, and I apologize for all my grammatical fails. Please be kind **

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

The sun was shining brightly outside, and at the parks you could see children run and have fun. But there was no one nearing the sandpit, except for one boy who was sitting there playing in the sand, and making sand castles. His name was Naruto and he had bright blond hair and sky blue eyes. Naruto was an orphan and everybody hates him, and calls him a 'monster'. It was not his fault that he had a 'monster' inside off him after all he did not choose to contain the 'monster' in him. Today was like any other day to Naruto, sitting in the sandpit alone and having other children come to him and call him a monster. He was only 5 years old and could not do anything about it.

Sasuke was sitting in his dark room and brooding, before his mother came in and said "Sasuke you are only 6 years old, stop sitting in the dark and brood over nothing" said his mom as she switched the lights on. Then an idea hit her "Sasuke come here dear, you are too antisocial and I have decided to take you to the park" she finished with a smile. "But I don't want to go to the park, the children there are so dumb and stupid" he said while sitting on the floor. "That is because you are intellectual, that's why you think so, but no more talking take your clothes and lets go to the park." She said leaving no room for arguing. Sasuke just took with him his jacket and went to with his mother.

When thy almost reached the park Sasuke held tightly on his mother's hand and did not let go. They began to sit on bench and Sasuke scanned the whole park, before his mother could push him to go and play. He scanned the whole park and stopped when he saw a mop of sunshine blond hair, he jumped down the bench and walked to the sandpit. On his way to the sandpit, two girls stopped him. One had a dirty bleached blond hair and the other had pink hair, they both blushed when thy stopped him and asked; "Where are you going" the pink haired said, while blushing and smiling. The blond one asked "Can I play with you?" also while blushing. Sasuke looked blankly at them and brushed past them, while all this happened Sasuke's mother observed him. He reached the sandpit where there was only one boy sitting there making sandcastles by himself.

Naruto looked up and saw a boy with black hair and black eyes, he guessed he came to call him a monster or other things like the other kids. The boy sat down in the sandpit with him and began to make sandcastles. "Wa' is yu name?" Naruto asked looking innocently at Sasuke. Sasuke decided then to call him sunshine. "My name is Sasuke, and yours?" he said. "I'm Nawuto, and I am 5 ye' ol'." He said with a smile and had up five fingers that was slightly bent. Sasuke thought that Naruto looked like an angel and was very adorable.

After some minuets the pink and blond haired girls came to the sandpit and said

"You monster what are you doing talking to him? You should just go and die" said the pink haired girl. Naruto looked a little bit hurt, and Sasuke didn't think the look suited his blond angel.

"She is right you are a monster, go home we don't want you here, go!" followed the platinum blond girl. Sasuke looked at Naruto, and was that tears he saw? Naruto was now already standing and ready to run home again. He just wanted to make a friend, but maybe as they say he should just go and die. Sasuke froze when he saw Naruto's innocent eyes filled with tears.

"He is not a monster! He is my angel and sunshine!" Sasuke shouted and took Naruto's hands and ran too his mother. "Mother Naruto is not a monster, he is my angel and sunshine. I don't want to be here anymore let's go home," while he held Naruto's hand, he looked at Naruto and asked, "Do you want to come home with me?" Naruto nodded and Mikoto nodded. "Ok, let's go then" Mikoto said before leaving, with a smile on her face.

Here it is the first chapter I do not know if it is good enough but let's see then until next chapter please review then… ja ne! _!


End file.
